Mine
by LittleAngel'Sixx
Summary: Cuando los deseos oscuros salen a la luz, ya nadie los detiene (Grayza) rape
**Hola :3 bueno antes que nada, debo advertir que este fic tiene contenido para mayores de edad, por lo que estas advertido si quieres seguir leyendo xD**

 **Este capítulo tiene advertencia de violación.**

* * *

" **Mine"**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Hiro Mashima *-***

 **Capitulo 1: Dominancia**

Erza fijo su mirada en la figura que se aproximaba hacia ella, sin lugar a dudas había sido una excelente idea que Gray se infiltrara como miembro en Avatar, hasta ella misma si no lo conociera pensaría que era el enemigo por su apariencia, realmente le sorprendía como el mago de hielo hacia el papel de malo tan bien, lo suficiente como para engañar al mismo Avatar, pero algo le inquietaba y no sabía que era con exactitud. Gray no desvió sus ojos en ningún momento de Erza, cada paso que caminaba hacia ella era como si fuera un predador a punto de atacar su presa y bueno, realmente se sentía así, no sabía qué era lo que le pasaba pero no podía pensar con claridad, se podía decir que solo lo guiaba su cuerpo e instintos, veía a Erza como nunca antes lo había hecho o mejor dicho, más detalladamente, su cuerpo joven y atractivo, lleno de curvas que cubría con aquella armadura, sus facciones finas y delicadas, su piel lechosa y hermoso cabello escarlata que de inmediato asemejo a la sangre; ella era hermosa, perfecta, pareciendo inalcanzable para cualquier hombre, incluso para él o bueno, eso era lo que pensaba antes, ahora él era un Devil Slayer, lo suficientemente poderoso como para rivalizar con Natsu, incluso podía decir que era más fuerte que Erza, por lo que era apto para ser de él, solamente suya, la reina de las hadas le pertenecía.

-Gray- le saludo Erza, sacándolo de su mente.

-Erza- dijo casi saboreando el nombre en sus labios.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo, quiero que me expliques los detalles de lo que van a hacer para idear una estrategia-

-Sobre eso…-

La pelirroja se mantuvo en su posición atenta cuando Gray se acerco a ella, invadiendo su espacio personal, no era que desconfiase de él, solo que tenía un mal presentimiento y su compañero estaba actuando extraño, quizás se ha metido demasiado en su papel de mala persona y la iba a probar, reflexiono la chica mientras que el pelinegro la miraba hacia abajo con una leve sonrisa, ya que era más alto que ella.

-Eres realmente hermosa- le dijo tomando su barbilla.

-Que planeas?- Gray rió entre dientes.

-Bueno, he caído en cuenta que ahora soy más fuerte que tu, por lo que no podrás contra mi-

-No me subestimes-

Gray le soltó una tenue sonrisa antes de que la pelirroja se diera cuenta que estaba contra la muralla de las ruinas, haciendo una leve mueca de dolor al sentir que su espalda había sido fuertemente empujada contra esta, el pelinegro le tenía las muñecas tomadas a cada lado de su cabeza y cuando quiso zafarse se dio cuenta que su agarre era inamovible, le miro a los ojos con furia pero antes de decir algo su boca fue reclamada por la de Gray en un hambre voraz que la dejo sin responder a causa de la sorpresa unos momentos, el pelinegro le había dado su primer beso y forzado, por lo que molesta le mordió el labio para que se alejara de ella, cosa que consiguió satisfactoriamente.

-Qué demonios crees que haces Gray?!- le grito escupiendo a un lado la sangre del chico que le quedo en su boca producto de la mordida –Suéltame ahora mismo!-

-Veo que te gusta a lo difícil- se relamió la sangre de su labio –No acatare tus ordenes esta vez, al contrario, tu acataras las mías Erza-

Gray soltó las muñecas de la pelirroja pero no pudo moverlas cuando lo intento, fijándose que estaban pegadas a la muralla con su magia de hielo, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar y se dio cuenta que su re-equipamiento de armadura había desparecido y ahora portaba su típica blusa y falda azul, de inmediato utilizo su magia pero quedo atónita al ver que no podía usarla, fijo sus ojos con furia en los de Gray, el cual la miraba con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia al ver los intentos inútiles de la chica.

-En Avatar aprendí cosas útiles como sellar la magia de mi oponente con mi hielo- tomo un mechón de su cabello y lo olio con delicia –Vas a ser mía-

-Que es lo que está mal contigo?!, porque haces esto?!, somos compañe…-

Los labios de Gray silenciaron a la boca de Erza mientras la besaba con fervor, pegando su cuerpo con fuerza al de ella, tomo un puñado de su cabello para que no volteara el rostro y le devolvió la mordida, provocando que un quejido de dolor saliera de la pelirroja que solo ocasiono un tirón en su entrepierna, quería oír mas de aquellos quejidos, quería oírla gemir, llorar, que su armadura se rompiera y revelase la chica débil que era, quería que le suplicara para que se detuviera, quería romper a Erza Scarlet. Por otro lado, la pelirroja se preguntaba en su mente que era lo que pasaba con su compañero?, el no era así, la persona que tenía enfrente era alguien extraño, acaso algo le habían hecho en Avatar?, pensaba la chica con los ojos cerrados tratando de echar con su lengua la de Gray que no paraba de explorar su boca; Gray se separo lentamente de los labios de Erza, siendo conectados por un hilito de saliva que se corto al aumentar la distancia, sonrió al ver a la chica tratando de recuperar el aliento con sus mejillas sonrojadas pero su mirada desafiante era la única que no había cambiado, esa era la Erza Scarlet que quería suprimir bajo su voluntad.

-Voy a disfrutar dominándote Erza- le lamio la longitud de su cuello mientras le acariciaba la cintura y las caderas.

-Detente ahora Gray- dijo tratando de alejarse de su toque.

-No estás en posición de darme ordenes- sonrió contra su cuello –Creo que debería dejártelo en claro de una vez por todas-

Erza se sobresalto cuando su blusa fue abierta de par en par, haciendo volar algunos botones y dejando al descubierto sus pechos que no tardaron en quedar sin sujetador cuando Gray se lo arranco de un tirón, este de inmediato tomo los grandes pechos de la chica y los apretó entre sus manos, deleitándose con lo suave que eran, se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de uno y lo capturo entre sus labios, jugueteando con este como si se tratase de un bebé mientras que la pelirroja se retorcía en un intento de que alejara su boca de sus senos; luego sus manos se dirigieron a su falda y deshizo rápidamente de ella, sonriendo maliciosamente cuando su mano se coló dentro de sus bragas hasta llegar al núcleo caliente de la chica, la cual dejo escapar un grito ahogado al sentir como un dedo ingresaba a su interior.

-Basta!, quita tu mano de allí!- chillo moviendo sus caderas para escapar de la mano intrusa.

-Ya te estás volviendo mojado Erza- introdujo otro dedo mas –Ya quiero meter mi polla dentro de ti- le mordisqueo el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Sácalos -

-Solo estoy siendo amable contigo, meteré algo mucho más grande dentro de ti- le susurro roncamente –Pero siendo sincero ya no puedo aguantar más-

Saco los dedos del interior de Erza y se los puso delante de su rostro, lamiéndolos con delicia sin dejar de mirar a la pelirroja que estaba tan roja como el color de su cabello, la chica desvió su mirada con ira, se suponía que ella era lo suficientemente fuerte como para detenerlo pero nada estaba saliendo como ella quisiera, se sentía tan impotente ante la situación que estaba viviendo, Gray estaba a punto de violarla y ella no podía hacer nada. La atención de Erza nuevamente se centro en el pelinegro que se había quitado su chaqueta larga y ahora desabrochaba sus pantalones, dejando a la vista su hombría que salto hacia afuera ansiosa, haciéndola retroceder instintivamente al ver lo grande que era, acaso pensaba meter eso en ella?, se preguntaba desesperada sin quitar la vista del miembro de Gray.

-Tranquila, pronto te acostumbraras a su tamaño- le dijo con una sonrisa a la vez que levantaba una de sus piernas –Ahora Erza, te voy a ser mía, solo mía, nos vamos a convertir en uno solo y solo desearas que este contigo-

-Detén esto Gray!, no lo hagas!, no debes ha…-

La pelirroja fue callada con un beso brusco mientras que Gray tenia tomado su miembro con su otra mano y pasaba la cabeza de su pene por los pliegues femeninos de Erza, su polla dolía de lo que tan duro se encontraba, necesitaba ahora meterse dentro de ella, por lo que se posiciona en la entrada de su vagina y empezó a empujar lentamente, agarrando con firmeza las caderas de la pelirroja que lo único que quería era alejarse de él. Gray soltó un suspiro de placer al introducirse en la cavidad apretada y caliente de Erza, la cual se removía como loca, podía sentir la virilidad palpitante de Gray abrir paso a través de su interior, dolía y se quedo estática cuando se percato que el pelinegro se había detenido justo en su himen.

-Seré el primer y último hombre en tu cuerpo, todo de ti me pertenece Erza-

-Gray por favor no lo hagas- pidió al borde de la desesperación.

El pelinegro le sonrió y en un profundo empuje se termino de meter por completo dentro de la pelirroja, llevándose consigo la virginidad de la muchacha que pego un grito desgarrador a causa del dolor, Gray la aplasto contra su cuerpo y la pared para que no se moviera y se quedo allí quieto, mordisqueando el cuello de Erza mientras trataba de controlarse y no comenzar a arremeter contra la chica, estaba sumamente regocijado de haber arrebatado su virginidad por sí mismo y no otro.

-Estas tan apretada…-

Erza se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, sacándose sangre de este para no emitir otro ruido de dolor, las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, jamás pensó que iba a ser tan doloroso, se sentía como si Gray la hubiese desgarrado por dentro. Luego de unos momentos, el pelinegro se retiro de su interior solo para meter a si mismo nuevamente, comenzando un suave vaivén de caderas que era cada vez más rápido, llevando consigo quejidos de dolor que se le escapaban a la chica.

-Se siente jodidamente bien tu coño alrededor de mi polla Erza- respiraba agitado sin parar de golpetear entre las piernas de la pelirroja.

-Detente... duele…-

-Pronto se pasara el dolor- dijo inclinándose para inhalar el aroma de su cabello –Eres preciosa-

La chica se quejo en respuesta y cerró sus ojos, mirando hacia otro lado mientras que Gray seguía deslizándose dentro y fuera de ella, cada vez más rápido, mordisqueando la suave piel de su cuello sin parar de penetrarla, entraba y salía, y con cada embestida se metía más profundo que la anterior, las paredes calientes de Erza lo envolvían deliciosamente, se sentía como si estuviera en el mismo cielo, con cada empuje marcaba a la pelirroja como suya, ella le pertenecía, no a Jellal, sino a él, el solo hecho de imaginar la cara del peliceleste cuando supiera que Erza era suya lo hizo sonreír.

-Erza- la llamo entre jadeos –Mírame- al ver que no acato la orden, la tomo de la barbilla –Di que eres mía-

-Jamás- le desafío con los ojos llorosos.

-Te gusta hacerlo a lo difícil realmente, no?- le murmuro contra sus labios.

Erza chillo cuando Gray tomo sus dos piernas y las levanto a la altura de su cadera, embistiéndola sin contemplaciones, logrando que la pelirroja gritara por cada acometida, el ritmo del pelinegro era rápido y retraído, sin detenerse a parar siquiera, Gray tiro su cabeza hacia atrás mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras seguía penetrándola, ya estaba cerca, un poco mas y venia la liberación, quería correrse dentro de la pelirroja, llenarla con su semen, sin importarle las consecuencias que traería ello.

-Me voy a venir…- dijo entre un gemido el pelinegro, a lo que la pelirroja abrió sus ojos asustada.

-Gray no lo hagas!, por favor no lo hagas!- se trago su orgullo a causa del susto –Te lo suplico!-

-Con que ahora suplicas- le sonrió lamiéndose los labios libidinosamente y se acerco a su oído –Lo hare dentro de ti-

-Por favor no lo hagas dentro!, Gray!, no!, voy a quedar embarazada!, n…-

Los labios del devil slayer se pegaron con fuerza a los de Erza a la vez que se vaciaba dentro de ella, llenándola con toda su semilla, la tenia aplastada sin moverse contra su cuerpo y la muralla, sintiéndola tiritar a causa del orgasmo, separo su boca de ella y la abrazo sin salirse aun de su interior, no podía sentirse más pleno aquel día, pensaba Gray enterrando su nariz en los cabellos rojizos de Erza.


End file.
